


Can You Feel This?

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dead giant, Emerald Graves (Dragon Age), F/M, Gen, Minor Injuries, Rescue, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Echo gets on the wrong side of a dying giant.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus, Female Inquisitor & Sera, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 17





	Can You Feel This?

“Can you feel this?”**  
**

“OW! Shit! Stop it! Don’t touch it! Stop, stop! KATOH!”

Honestly, he was surprised that he wasn’t coming in for worse, given the situation. And, of course, he was pleased that she was using their watchword, even if the circumstances were… less than arousing.

Because, to be honest, there was absolutely nothing sexy about her being pinned under the corpse of a giant, in the middle of the courtyard of a Tevinter prison, under the blazing desert sun. Besides, the smell alone would be enough to put anybody off and the addition of her leg being slowly pressed into mush was too distracting to be enjoyable.

He preferred to be the one holding her down, after all.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“And that is a good thing,” Dorian intoned from his position near Echo’s head. “Darling, I think I can move this with a bit of help.”

“What d’you want her to do? Build a wench for you?” Sera was one jump ahead of a fit and it showed in the bite in her voice.

Dorian’s eyeroll might have been audible to anyone listening for it as he bit back, “No, I want you to come over here and have your hand crushed for a moment so that I can levitate this delightful creature off our delightful creature.”

“Are you comparing me to a warty fucking giant?” Echo had gone shrill and Bull managed to not laugh out loud. “You complete and utter ass!”’

It did the trick though, in her indignation she let go of Dorian long enough for him to do whatever flashy magic bullshit he had planned while Bull heaved the dead giant’s bulk. Together, it was just enough room for Echo to wriggle free while Sera pulled her clear.

“Yes, stand over there,” Echo sniped at Dorian while Sera helped her up. “Once I’m able to walk again, I’m going to punch you in the ribs for that,” she threatened weakly.

“If it will make you feel better, punch away,” Dorian grinned. “But I don’t think it will.”


End file.
